


Interludes

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Series: 2Fast Verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Fast & Furious (Movies), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Awkwardness, BFFs, Best Friends, Birthday Presents, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Brothers, But maybe not so good at planning, Chickens, Comfort, Comfort Food, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Crossover, Cute, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Insecurity, Kim Jongin | Kai is good at feelings, Lee Taemin thinks you are better than this cis-het nonsense, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nini & Minnie soft boy affirmation hour, Nonbinary Lee Taemin, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Soft Kim Jongin | Kai, Soft Lee Taemin, Taemin has feelings too, Taemin is a sweetheart as long as your name is Nini, Teenagers, True Love, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: This is a drabble and one shot series that expands on the relationships and characters in 2Fast 2FabulousAt least some of it will take place long before the main story.Can be read stand alone as cute au rom-com fluff probably.Just wholesome TaeKai things
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin & Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol & Kim Jongin
Series: 2Fast Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805620
Kudos: 16





	1. It's You

**Author's Note:**

> It might help context wise to read 2Fast 2Fabulous as well. But I think these should work fine as stand alone au drabbles if you aren't interested in the full ChanBaek & TaeKai Fast and Furious mash up.
> 
> This exists basically because I love these babies and can't fit all the important moments of their lives in the Fast and the Furious format. 
> 
> So it will be more about them, their lives, their relationships, expanding what we see of them beyond the movie story arc.
> 
> *Asterisks are thoughts* 
> 
> We are not entitled to the private lives of Idols. If you suspect one of your favorite idols might actually be LGBTQIA+ The most respectful thing we can do is leave them the hell alone about it.
> 
> They can't freely talk about it. We should not try to force them to. Outing people, trying to out people is always wrong.
> 
> Vox Noire is feeding vulnerable black families with direct reparations. Contribute if you can.
> 
> https://checkout.square.site/pay/ede082a569ce4352b6bc30d3dd6ec00a

Taemin and Jongin had been friends for a little more than a year, though everyone including them often forgot it had only been that long. 

Since they met they had become fundamentally inseparable, spending the night with each other more often than not. 

Both of their sets of parents had been surprised at first but they had no real reason to say no. If anything, having each other in their respective lives seemed to encourage each of them to work harder. Or maybe it was easier for them to succeed with each other's unwavering support. 

Whichever it was, the result was they had actually been doing better with any and all of their responsibilities than they had been BTK(Before Taemin and Kai). If they spent the weekends holed up with all the sweets Taemin could talk people into supplying them with and a console game, their parents decided they deserved the break. 

That particular night they were at Jongin's house. They had been in his backyard, laying in the grass watching the stars. Maybe they would regret the choice later, if it made them terribly itchy. But for the moment it felt perfect. 

Taemin had been chewing his cheek in obvious concern over something for awhile. Which would have been concerning enough even if Taemin hadn't been a little withdrawn and preoccupied lately. It was unlike his best friend, enough that Jongin had been on a kind of high alert for days. Always watching, Making sure that Taemin wasn't worse or...he didn't know what or would be but he knew he didn't want it to happen to his most important person outside of his family.

"Something has been bothering you lately Taemin ah, are you ready to tell me whatever it is? I hate how lonely your face looks when you think of it. Please tell me. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Jongin asked him, his voice gentle as always. He tried to bump his friend's shoulder in encouragement.

Taemin was quiet for a very long time. He reached for the stars, starlight framing his fingers, giving them an otherworldly radiance. 

"Do you think it's weird that I like to be pretty Jongin ah?" Taemin asked in barely a whisper. 

Jongin had never heard Taemin so self doubting, he hated it. His friend was way to lovely in every way. "Noooooo, you look perfect. I love how pretty you are" Jongin tried not to blush, now was not the time for him to be worrying about his pride...or his feelings.

Taemin was still watching his hand move slowly in front of the twinkling stars. He looked away, "I know what they say Jongin. I'm not... incapable. Whatever they think. I can hear them. I have feelings. I..." He covered his face with his arm. 

Jongin didn't really know what to say that Taemin didn't already know. "Taemin ah, they are just being mean. You're the best at the school and they know it. You intimidate them. They don't understand and that intimidates them. But Taemin ah, Taeminnie, the things they say," Jongin wanted to say this right. He couldn't bear the thought of adding to his best friend's pain, 

"so what if they say those things. Maybe, Maybe-those-things-are-true-about-me. There's nothing wrong with it. Those kids are just...just homophobes", Jongin squeezed his eyes shut. Right now he didn't need to be worrying about his own fear. He needed Taemin to believe his own goodness. His own greatness. He was usually so sure of himself. It worried Jongin. What kind of world didn't believe in the goodness of Lee Taemin? What kind of world would tear him down like this? He shuddered. 

Taemin rolled over in the grass, his hair always made him look like a forest fairy, free and mischievous. But right now his eyes were so sad. Jongin rolled to face him too so he could scoop up his hand and rub reassuring circles there. 

"Really?" Taemin asked, more quiet than made Jongin comfortable. 

"I, yeah, I think so...no that's not true. I'm talking to you...." Jongin took a deep breath, "I don't know all the details, I haven't like...tried anything with anyone but, uhh yeah, definitely yeah." Jongin tried not to squirm under Taemin's perceptive eyes.

*It's you. Always. You* 

For once fate was kind, Taemin relaxed, smiling. "Oh" 

They stayed like that till long after the fireflys had stopped their shimmering display. 

"Jongin ah...I don't think I really have a gender." Taemin said into the close velvet quiet of the night.

"Cool" Jongin replied simply, "You know, I heard on the internet, that genders are highly over rated, so you know upgrading or discarding was probably a great idea" 

They both laughed into the sliver of space between them, their hearts tumbling at the proximity. 

"Thanks Jongin ah" 

"You should call me Nini, everyone does(*everyone I love*)"

"I can't Jongin ah, it's to special. It's for family" Taemin tucked Jongin's escaping bangs behind his ear. 

"Hmm" Jongin hummed in acknowledgement. He wasn't to hurt. Taemin took everything about Jongin a little to seriously. Like he was a delicate flower. To be honest, sometimes Jongin liked the fussing. It made him feel understood, cared for, maybe a little beloved.

"Taemin if you weren't pretty, If you weren't yourself...what if you were like Jason or that Brian kid? What a nightmare. Yeeeks" 

They took turns picking out heterosexual nightmares at school, the ones who were unrelenting bullies and declaring them disasters. It was one of the first times either had ever semi openly talked about these things so casually. The bonding felt nice, solidifying what was growing between them. 

Jongin put his hand on Taemin's face, squishing his soft cheeks into lopsided kissy faces. He giggled at his work. "I still think you should call me Nini but we'll get there." 

"You're so brave Jongin ah." 

*It's you. Always. You*

"Pfft, you're brave Taeminnie. More brave than me." 

"Not about stuff like this, not about feelings. You are much better at feelings stuff than I am." Taemin argued, still face squishied.

*It's you. Always. You*

Jongin giggled. "Yes I am very mature" he said as he squished Taemin's face. 

Their laughter rang out in the night and long into the morning.


	2. Time for Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jongin's birthday, he was hoping for a really special gift from his best friend. 
> 
> What Taemin gives him is definitely better than a dozen roses or a whole stack of... anything. 
> 
> If he can just manage to not die of happiness before he gets to enjoy it.

Jongin burst into his last class for the day. It was dance which was his favorite and he shared it with Taemin. It was his birthday, he was practically a grown up. He felt very mature anyway. Taemin had been looking extra mischievous for weeks and Jongin was just sure that Taemin had something earth shattering planned for his birthday. 

He looked around the room, there were no balloons or Lego sets...no flowers even. Do boys get flowers? Jongin didn't know but even if they didn't, Taemin always said he refused to perform a role he didn't choose and that included gender roles, he would not be a prisoner to someone else's perception of what masculinity should be. So probably Taemin would buy a guy flowers if he cared to. Maybe he didn't care too? Jongin really really hated the way that thought felt. 

Across the room Taemin was already in position, he waved at him, smiley and bouncy as ever. Did he forget? Surely he didn't forget? But he couldn't ask because class was already starting. *Ahhh* 

Jongin tried really really hard to not feel sad about Taemin forgetting his birthday. He was failing miserably. On some level he felt like it was time, they were old enough, they could he together. He'd had expectations. He should not have had expectations. He could tell he was failing at not being sad, because Taemin kept catching his eyes to scrunch his eyebrows together and mouth "are you ok?" Or "what's wrong?" 

But it wasn't Taemin's fault he had different feelings about their relationship than Jongin did. He couldn't put that on him so he stopped letting Taemin catch his eye. He would just leave after class, go home, cry into his pillow, eat dinner, and learn to think of Taemin as just a friend, forever. He just couldn't cry in front of Taemin. He'd feel awful. He knew he loved Taemin way to much to put him through that.

By the time class was over he was completely heartbroken on his own thoughts. He threw his towel in his gym bag and was trying to bolt out of class without having to explain to Taemin why he was so upset. He would rather die than explain.

*Sorry I know we are just friends but I've basically been in love with you since I met you and I thought you reciprocated but I understand that you don't now and that is ok but I have to go away so you don't see me cry over you* 

Nope Taemin must never know. 

He practically ran out the door almost bulldozing Taemin over in his rush. "Jongin" Jongin didn't stop, couldn't stop. He sped up. 

Taemin ran after him into the hall. "Jongin wait! Please wait! Nini! Nini please come back. I reserved the studio for us for the evening Nini, I- for your BIRTHDAY. I wanted it to be a surprise. Please come back. I'm sorry." 

Taemin had never called him Nini before. Jongin had offered it of course, it's what his family called him mostly but Taemin always insisted it was special, an honor that should be reserved for family. Soooo...what did that mean exactly? 

He turned around slowly, "you've never called me Nini before Taemin ah" Jongin turned around slowly, as he spoke. Everything slow slow slow except his heart that was a wild hummingbird in his chest. 

Taemin took his hand, gently commanding, "Please come back Nini, I made you a dance. Can I show you please? It has two parts, one for you and one for me. I could teach you the second part, we could do it together. Please." He pouted a little. Jongin could suddenly tell that his best friend was nervous too. 

*Oh* 

"Ok Taeminnie" Jongin was trying to be brave. This boy had always been his destiny. He knew it the way he knew his own bones. Taemin was part of him long before he was aware of his existence. So maybe he was a little overly emotional about him. Jongin allowed himself to be pulled back into the studio. 

"But Taemin ah, you've never called me Nini before. Please explain before my brain implodes." Jongin whined a little, he just had no calm or cool when it came to Lee Taemin. He never had. It was not his fault.

"I swear I am trying to explain. I just. This song...it's about a love so strong that even death could not slow it down. A love that burns again and again every time the lovers find each other. I choreographed a dance for it... For you." He blushed a little as he said it. 

"Can I show you? It has two parts, we could do it together." Taemin was kinda repeating himself trying to get Jongin calm enough to listen. He always looked so unaffected to everyone. They thought he was just always effervescent, maybe a little nervous. Jongin knew better, he knew that Taemin tried to keep his feelings mostly to himself and was a rigid perfectionist. He also knew that under that carefully constructed defense, Taemin had a huge heart and endless passion for the things and people he cared about. Showing Jongin a dance he made himself was a big deal for him. A very very big deal.

*Oh*

"Ok" Jongin bit his bottom lip, not sure what else to say. But it seemed to be enough. Taemin went bustling around the quiet studio as he got ready. Once the music started he was beaming again. Both the music and the dance were a little sad, pensive maybe...but also hopeful. Jongin loved the intricate dance. It was just as beautiful and complex as it's creator. In that moment Jongin knew without a doubt. He was in love. 

They spent the evening, oblivious to the world. Usually Jongin wouldn't like the pressure of learning a whole dance in just one day but Taemin was an intuitive teacher and even better motivation. They worked so seamlessly as a team. They had the entire dance perfected before to long. Working with Taemin like this was hypnotic, with no prying eyes or comments. No one he had to share his best friend with. Jongin wasn't even the slightest bit tired. He was exhilarated and a little excited. Everything felt incredibly meaningful. The universe wrapped into a single breath.

Jongin had gotten so caught up in the ebb and flow of the dance he almost didn't register when they were done with the final flourishes. Suddenly Taemin was right in front of him. They were so close, almost touching. Taemin's eyes glowing, happy, panting from exertion. Jongin wanted to touch him with every fiber of his being. He willed himself to not reach out. 

"Nini" Taemin gasped it a bit, still breathless, "I said it because I couldn't wait anymore and...and I hoped that you would." 

"Hoped I would be your family?" Jongin's fingers itched to touch his soft, full, pink mouth. He was so close. Jongin was having trouble focusing between his proximity and the endorphins from the dancing with him...for him. 

"Well sort of I guess, but mostly I just hoped you'd be mine." Taemin's smile was radiant, a little nervous. Jongin could see the *please* behind his eyes. 

*Oh* 

Jongin's brain froze up, his words fucked off entirely, he nodded, astonished, relieved. 

*Finally*

Instant relief washed over Taemin as well, his entire posture unspooled from performance formal to loose and relaxed. Casual. Just the two of them being them... together.

"Can I?" Taemin asked, eager, glittering...a little cocky maybe. 

Jongin couldn't make words. Still. Taemin radiant, excited, a little nervous? He nodded punctuated by a quiet whimper. 

"Please" 

They were kissing. Finally. Finally...

-and that was a complete mess. Not coordinated at all, all teeth, drool, and noses that would not stop being in the way. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they collapsed on each other laughing hysterically. Neither one of them upset or put off at all. They had almost always felt safe and accepted with each other. This was no different. 

Jongin, earnest as usual, "that was..."-  
"an unmitagated disaster." Taemin interrupted laughing at himself, "I really thought that would be much easier to do for the first time. Like how hard can it be? We're dancers, it's physical. Just mash our faces together, add some licking or something. Boom. Kissing." 

Jongin moaned in embarrassment, flopping down on the floor "so hard apparently. it was very... wet...and I think...I think you bit me." Jongin giggled, a little frantic

Taemin did blush then laying down beside Jongin, covering his face with his arm. "I'm sorry" he mumbled hiding his face. 

"Taemin-ah" Jongin tugged on his sleeve, "Minnie look at me, please", Jongin whined until Taemin peaked out from under his arm. 

Jongin took a deep breath, "I... think I liked it." He needed Taemin to know he was fine. 

"You did?" Taemin unfurled a little, giggling in wonder, "I think I did too, my teeth were I dunno rawwwwwr. Uggghhhh! I've been so nervous Nini. I was so afraid you would reject my dance...me. That I'm to-"

"not ever Taemin," Jongin didn't want him to even say what he was thinking, "Not ever. Don't think that. You are perfectly you. That's all you need to be, all I could ever want. You're all I could ever need I think."

They were both more comfortable then, they laced their fingers together laying shoulder to shoulder, looking at the ceiling. Happy to silently revel in each other's presence in a moment they both knew they would never forget.

An unmarked amount of time had gone by when Jongin roused himself enough say what he knew he needed to say, "...I guess I really shouldn't say this yet but I don't think I can hold it inside anymore." Nini took a deep breath.

"...Lee Taemin I think I am in love with you. So Yes. Of course yes. It's always been yes. It will always be yes." Jongin squeezed Taemin's hand, "I would very much like to be yours Min. So much. I think I kind of have always been yours anyway. Please make me yours" 

Jongin's eyes were bottomless, drawing Taemin in. He felt magnetized, electric. He needed to...it was an overwhelming impulse to tickle Nini, His Nini. *His Nini* In one smooth move he flipped over, so he was straddling Jongin's stomach, tickling his ribs until Nini was wiggling, giggly, and begging... 

They both froze abruptly. Their faces were so close together, closer than they'd realized...or maybe that was the point really. Taemin's hair was just long enough to be a frenetic halo around them both. Jongin whispered into the warmth of Taemin's mouth, deadly serious, "I think I have an idea about the kissing Minnie." 

Taemin didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow in quiet insistence, pressing his fingers into Jongin's waist, breathing a little heavily again. He was extremely open to ideas. 

"So what if we actually did it like a free form dance? Like, one of us could be on the fly choreographer, and the other you know, follows. Surely we could do it like that right? It doesn't seem that much different than dance. Just like you said." 

Taemin laughed in delight, sitting up, hair flying. Jongin thought he looked like an angel above him. The light pressure of his body on Jongin's stomach was... distracting. He was currently way to aware of everything. 

"That's brilliant Nini, do you want to lead then? It was your idea" 

"Nooo you're being mean. You know I don't." Jongin would be blushing if he wasn't so surrounded by everything he'd ever imagined wanting. This was the best sort of drowning.

This time when Taemin leaned forward it was slow, careful, and completely devoid of tickles. This time they remembered to pay attention to each other and it went much much better. 

This time it wasn't perfect, still very wet, and toothy, but nice...and if they needed to practice, well they had all the time in the world. Forever. 

"I love you too Nini"

This was definitely the best birthday present Jongin could imagine.


	3. Final Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol fucked up 
> 
> Taemin is protective 
> 
> Yoora just wants her brothers to get along...and maybe chickens. 
> 
> Nini is, as always team mercy 
> 
> No chickens were harmed in this lesson

Later, when people asked him about "The Chicken Incident" Chanyeol always shuddered and said he didn't want to talk about it. Mostly, if not entirely because it was all his fault, he brought it upon himself. He deserved the damn chicken incident. It was so embarrassing. It made him so mad at his younger self. 

Chanyeol always said he didn't even remember what the whole ridiculous fight had been about and Nini let him have it because he was kind like that. But Chanyeol remembered exactly what it had been about. Part of it had been bad timing, he was a teenager raising his baby sister, trying to run a business that two years after he inherited was on the verge of collapse, finish some amount of school (that didn't last, something had to give and formal education was it), and blowing off a little to much steam on the weekends racing... among other ill advised teenage things. 

So when things between one of his best friends and his (not really) newish boyfriend got even more intense, he had been jealous. He was jealous that Nini had a boyfriend, he was jealous that he felt like he didn't get "any" one on one time with Jongin, and he was jealous at what he perceived as their freedom. He neatly ignored their long and demanding 7 days a week prestigious performance art school life because it didn't suit the narrative of his envy. 

In that moment they were free, close, getting laid(!!!!), and absolutely not trying to fill both their parents shoes just as his sister got old enough to really need parental support for things like periods(boy had that been some frantic internet searching), mean girls, and bras. 

Chanyeol had been stressed, struggling, and overwhelmed with envy so when Jongin had texted to tell him he was going to get Taemin and swing by, Chanyeol had whined about it. When the whining had not worked he called to yell. He should not have yelled, especially not at Jongin who had done nothing at all wrong. But he still yelled, took all that overwhelmed out on Nini who was probably most worried about him out of their whole social circle. Still he did it, told him not to come over at all if he could not bear to spend any time alone with him anymore. Which was both unfair and untrue.

Man, he felt guilty as soon as he said it, but it was to late. Jongin had gasped like he'd been slapped, and hung up on him... which is 100% what he'd deserved anyway. His pride wouldn't let him call back and apologize yet. He had to brood and stew and if he was being honest with himself, pout. There was a lot of "but it isn't fair". It was not fair at all...his life just wasn't fair, but who had given him the idea that life was fair? Life was hard, miserable, you worked hard, tried to make good, protect what you love...and if you were lucky you had people to share it with. 

Chanyeol didn't have a boyfriend but he had family...and he'd yelled at his for absolutely no good reason. Jealousy. Argh! He just wanted to yell into the ether or thrash around a little more before he went back and did what he should have already done. 

He probably shouldn't have been surprised when on the way home from work the next day, he came home to find Taemin perched on his stoop like the world's most agile gargoyle. 

*Dammit* Chanyeol did not want to be having this discussion right now, not with him. He was the cause of his whole problem. 

Taemin unfolded, slowly, already scowling at him, head cocked back. If it was any other conversation he might be fascinated and appreciative of how Taemin wore gender expression like particularly beautiful clothes. But right now he just wanted to go to bed...or something. But Taemin didn't move, so they just stood there looking at each other. They both knew exactly why he was there. 

"What did you do to Jongin?" Taemin peered at Chanyeol, impatience broadcast in his every move. 

Chanyeol knew he should explain and apologize, tell him he knew he fucked up, that he was going to apologise just as soon as he got done feeling sorry for himself. But he was just so tired all the time, and that tired translated into a low level frustration and irritation at everything. So being reminded that he was in the wrong was not helping his mood at all. 

"Why don't you ask him Taemin? Fuck, can I go in my house now?" Chanyeol knew he was almost whining. He'd be more embarrassed if he wasn't already so tired and frustrated. 

Taemin made an irritated sound in the back of his mouth, "He won't tell me Chanyeollie, he won't tell me because he says, he 'doesn't want me to go nuclear on his oldest friend who is hurting so much right now'. He's been crying since last night but he's still thinking of your well-being before his. So I'm gonna ask you again, what the fuck did you say or do to my boyfriend?" 

Chanyeol hung his head, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. On the one hand he had known that Jongin was upset but hearing it like that? His own eyes started to well up, "Please Tae, just hit me or go. I can't do this right now." His broken whisper was punctuated in sniffles.

Taemin rocked back on his heels, nodding into the distance, "that's how you want to do this? Ok...but I'm not letting you off as easily as punching you. Expect scorched earth unless you decide to fix this proactively. Scorched Earth Chanyeol. I can be very creative. You won't make him cry again." 

Taemin shoved his hands in his pockets, nodded a perfunctory good bye and jogged into the dark across the street. 

*Fuckfuckfuck* 

Chanyeol let himself in his house, checked on Yoora, locked himself in the bathroom, and had a really good cry. 

Then he texted Jongin as best as he could manage right then.

\- I'm sorry Nini. I was wrong. 

Nini didn't reply. He didn't know if that would be enough for Taemin to preempt whatever he meant by scorched earth but right then he couldn't do anything more. 

Five days later he learned that it was most certainly not entirely enough. 

Yet again it was another late night after a day of meaningless highschool crush and a slow, fatal, failure at the shop. He dragged his exhausted body into the house. Yoora seemed really excited about something. Retrospectively he should have known something was up right then. But he had been hopelessly obtuse in that moment. He was to tired and depressed to even wonder why his precious baby sister was pinging off the walls. 

The second thing that should have given him sort of fucking clue was an odd scitchy scratchy, thump and rustle sound coming from... his bedroom? What in the world? 

He jogged up the stairs, taking them two at a time, yanked his bedroom door open, only to slam it shut again.

*What the fuck?* 

Surely he had imagined it, He opened the door just a sliver to peek in. Surely his entire room wasn't wall to wall chickens right? Living, breathing chickens? Nope, he hadn't fabricated it at all. In his heart he knew that no matter how badly he wanted it to be true.

Chanyeol panicked a little bit, what the fuck was he going to do? He opened the door again and waded into the room full of chickens. There were just so many fucking chickens. He shuffled back in, afraid he would step on one and hurt it's ridiculous chicken feet or something. He got the bright idea to try and catch them. It turns out chickens are crafty and slippery. 

Had somebody oiled these chickens up? 

Were they super smart conspiracy chickens? 

Were they aliens disguised as chickens to take over the world? 

We're they assassin chickens? 

Chanyeol had questions upon questions upon questions. What he did not have however was the ability to catch even one of these ridiculous super chickens. None the less he continued to shuffle, crouched as low as possible to not scare them while crooning sweet chicken nothings at them. 

"Here chickie chickie chickie. I promise if you let me catch you I won't eat you. I love you chickie chickie please come to Chicken Oppa. I can get you anything your chickie heart desires. Please chickie chickie I'm a desperate chickie uncle right now. I'll build you a chickie mansion chickie Chickie chickie fucking chickies fuck. No no I'm sorry chickie chickie, you are the best, nicest, most lovely chickies." 

Just as he was starting to acclimate to the ebb and flow of the chicken world and could possibly capture a few (He couldn't he was lying to himself. This was an entire chick-fucking-pocalypse). The chickens were at least calm enough he could try to think when he heard three people downstairs laughing hysterically. Their guffaws felt like betrayal. The chickens wailed and flapped about. He had become chicken god. Chicken god would never allow such impudence. 

*All these fucking chickens-sob*

\--- Downstairs --- 

As soon as Chanyeol had gone in his room Yoora hustled to the back door to let Taemin and Jongin in. She has been convinced to help them with the promise of pet chickens and eventually fresh eggs. 

She would have done it without the bribe. Jongin had always been kind to her. He had treated her like a person, and even played games or drew pictures with her when she was little. When all Chanyeol's other friends had been uncomfortable around the heartbroken little girl she was immediately after her parents deaths, Jongin had been a tangible force of stability and love in the hurricane of their mourning. 

Jongin had practically lived with them then. He taught Chanyeol about the ends and outs of hands on child care, fed her, clothed her, and entertained her. Jongin and often Taemin too showed up every day even when they didn't stay over to make sure they had eaten, drank some water, slept. Jongin and Taemin were love incarnate and her brothers in every way but blood. They all knew how much it hurt Jongin when his friends, his chosen family, were hurtful or needlessly critical. Chanyeol knew better. 

She understood at least some of what happened now that Jongin and Taemin were getting more officially serious. Her brother had been afraid of losing someone else he loved. Thinking that their beloved Jongin would ever abandon them almost offended her as much as it had Jongin. Lashing out at Jongin over his own insecurity was unacceptable. Hadn't he been the one who was always telling her to use her words. Use your words big brother. The least the big jerk deserved was a few chickens in his room. 

There ended up being a lot more chickens than she expected. That was even better. Their chicken victory was imminent.

Taemin and Jongin sat in the living room, listening to the chaos cycle. The chickens clucking, flapping, while Chanyeol careened from cooing to cursing. He lost his patience with the non-listening chickens and then immediately felt guilty for getting them stirred up and apologized profusely to them. It was hilarious. 

Forty seven minutes later, a sweaty, feathery, mumble cursing Chanyeol stumbled down the stairs and sat, defeated on the bottom step just trying to catch his breath and calm down so he could get back to his abysmal chicken wrangling attempts. 

He was so exhausted and freaked out he really didn't notice Taemin and Jongin until one of them made a noise designed to draw his attention. 

"Hmmmm", Jongin hummed, a self satisfied smirk that Chanyeol hadn't really seen on his best friend's face before, at least not directed at him. "I don't know Minnie, I think he's learned his lesson right? He would never be so spiteful again. We can let him off the hook now" Jongin leaned into Taemin's shoulder, face nestled into the crook of Taemin's neck, a habit that he'd developed recently. It seemed to soothe them both when they were close like that. 

Taemin didn't respond immediately, watching Chanyeol until finally he sighed, "Ok Nini, if you are satisfied, so am I. I'm sure he will never intentionally make you cry again." With that Taemin stood up, held his hand out to Jongin and they both walked toward the door. 

"Wait", Chanyeol yelled a little desperate, "what about the chickens?" 

Taemin just laughed, Jongin turned around, "You should keep some for the eggs Hyung. It would be good for Yoora." 

Chanyeol looked blankly at them, keep the chickens? No way.

When hours later he still hadnt figured out what to do chicken keeping was becoming terrifyingly more likely. 

The next morning, someone distinctly Lee Taemin shaped had a whole chicken coop delivered to the house. 

*What.the.fuck?*

It took him 36 hours to find a home for most of the chickens. Transferring all those chickens to the coop and then to some chicken nerd online. Apparently these chickens were fancy chickens. Leave it to Taemin to not only chicken sabotage him but to sabotage him with the absolute best chickens available. The chicken geek had been ecstatic and even paid Chanyeol a fair price. He absolutely refused to give that money back to Taemin. 

Yoora and Jongin immediately teamed up on him in a most unfair way, and started naming the chickens. Of course they ended up keeping a small flock all their own.

Maybe the most irritating part was that the chickens were actually really helpful and kept Yoora in breakfasts for quite a long time. 

Fucking Damn, he couldn't even stay mad about it. 

The whole situation gave him nightmares. 

So that was how he learned it did not pay to underestimate Lee Taemin, the hard way. Honestly Nini had more steel on his soul than he thought too. That shit was equal parts thoughtful and terrifying. He took their sweetness and care for granted. He wouldn't do that again.

That was when he realized that Taemin would tell you exactly what he had going on. He wasn't sneaky and he wasn't manipulative at all. If he had a problem with you he said. If you didn't take him seriously because you thought he was to pretty, fem, or to anything else to take seriously he would not waste time convincing you, he'd simply realign your perspective. 

Chanyeol's perspective was completely realigned. Taemin had been right all along, he didn't need to hit him to make his point. This had been equal parts better and worse. The fact that his so called revenge actually helped them stay in food in the long term...it was just a lot to comprehend. Eventually he realized that in a way it was a gift, a mercy. Saving his friendship possibly and taking care of them in a way that was both useful and would please Nini.

Lee Taemin was brilliant and ruthless in his own very specific way.

After that he and Taemin were cool too amazingly enough. Apparently Taemin didn't hold grudges. Chanyeol still worried about losing any more of his family but Taemin loved Jongin enough to go through all that to both defend his boyfriend's honor and not alienate or really harm his best friend. He was the real thing...and maybe maybe he could be family too. Chanyeol had been wrong and Taemin had been right. He could admit that...at least to himself.

But he warned people when it inevitably came up. He honestly didn't want to know what Taemin would do with a successful adult's finances and autonomy if anyone hurt Jongin. It would be bad though, very fucking bad. He had no desire to be on the receiving end of another one of Taemin's scorched earth educations. Once was plenty.

They still kept chickens years later. 

Taemin was pretty all right in terms of family.


	4. Pretty Boy (괜찮아)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin has a surprise 
> 
> Patience is not one of Taemin's charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 괜찮아 *It's all right* via the chorus in EXO's Playboy

Through a series of miracle level flukes Taemin got out of dance practice two blissful hours early. Nini was mostly free that afternoon as well. It wasn't often that their cosmos of heavy duty performance schedules worked out that way. He was so excited to surprise Nini at home.

To say he was disappointed that Nini wasn't home and hadn't returned any of his texts was a massive understatement. When an hour went by and Nini still wasn't answering his phone or texts Taemin started to worry. The overly quiet apartment felt ominous and cold without His Nini. He sat debating with himself for a whole 5 minutes before he pulled his phone back out to text... somebody. Chanyeol. If there was anyone who would know what was going on it was Chanyeol. 

\-------------------------

Chanyeollie

Give me my boyfriend back before I have you ended.  
...

Dear Customer, we appear to be experiencing technical difficulties and can not currently locate a "my boyfriend". Please be patient while we attempt to correct this issue. As always your patience is valued and appreciated.  
...

Dammit Park Chanyeol, now is not the time to get cute. I came home early, we were supposed to be having an evening together. It's off season...and he's not here. He is never not here when he says, so either you took him or something terrible has happened.  
...

I'm sure nothing terrible has happened Taemin ah. Please be patient. Like you said, he would never just stand you up right? So I'm sure whatever it is, it's important.  
...

What if he...  
....

Oh hell no, I have not spent a decade watching you two suck face 24/7 for you to doubt my best friend the very first time he wasn't where he said he would be. He's human Taeminnie give him a damn break. I'm sure it will all make sense soon.  
...

You know something.  
....

What? Hahahaha no of course not. I know nothing. I am but your fun loving, neighborhood bad boy. Nothing to see here. Nothing at all to know. 

Taemin, seriously he loves you more than anything. Don't doubt that. Whatever else don't doubt that. You know he told us the very first time he met you, that you were his destiny? Yeah. He did that, Mister Destiny.

But did you know that he was going to blow that audition? Yeahhhh see he'd gotten the idea that being an Idol would be more fun than some stuffy ballet school. On the spot he changed his mind, for you. He chose you before he even knew you. 

And we may tease him for being hopelessly sappy...but it's not like he's ever been wrong, not about you, not about what you have always been to each other. So please for my paper thin patience...

Chill the fuck out.

. 

\-------------------

Taemin stared at the texts from Chanyeol. He actually didn't know that...if it was true. But he could see Nini hiding it back when they were kids for fear of being over much. He used to worry about that more than Taemin thought he should. Anyone who thought Nini was to much just wasn't paying attention. That had always been true.

He laid on the bed that was both of theirs in every way but technically. Spread out like a starfish, he tried not to brood or worry. It did not work very well. Each passing minute magnified his worry and bred more apocalyptic possibilities.

Finally the front door clicked, 5 minutes before they had originally planned to meet. That was suspicious. 

He rolled to his feet, raised his voice so Nini could hear him from the entryway, "I do not appreciate being left alone in the house to stew like a lonely house wife!" 

"I know, Minnie, I'm sorry. Could you please come here" 

*Hmmmph suspicious* 

They didn't argue that often, but Taemin felt a good argument coming on. Jongin was not taking this nearly seriously enough. 

"Min, I can practically hear you cussing me from in here. Calling me Jongin in your head. Please Minnie just come here. I promise I will explain." Jongin laughed a little, not mad or even defensive, just patient. Uggghhh annoying. 

"Fine. But I am not going to enjoy whatever until you apologize." 

Taemin steamrolled around the corner, broadcasting you better beg mister- whoah. Jong-Nini had a truly giant bouquet of roses. His hair, a lush technicolor waterfall that framed his beautiful, earnest face. Taemin froze, completely caught by surprise. This was not what he was expecting. To be honest he didn't know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't roses. 

"Min ah, do you remember the day you asked me out?" Nini didn't look upset, just his regular Nini self more beautiful than should fit in one person. 

"What? Yeah? Of course." Taemin answered slowly. He was just confused now. This was...a little performance vibey? What in the world was going on? 

"Well that day I had really hoped you were going to bring me flowers...at school." He laughed a little at his younger self. 

Despite himself that made Taemin a little sad. Baby Nini didn't know yet that he could tell Taemin anything. Anything. He meant that fiercely, "I'm sorry Ni." 

"No no, it's fine. Yours was better. It's just what I expected and I didn't want to leave anything out of this moment. So I brought you flowers." 

Unbelievably Nini looked a little shy as he held out the roses. Taemin took the bundle, carefully inspecting each bloom so he could remember them forever. Nini nervously shifted in front of him. Taemin looked up, giving his favorite person the attention he was asking for without words. Part of the reason they worked so well together was that they both spoke that language so fluently.

There was Kim Jongin, love of his life, His Nini, standing in front of him adorably shuffly with a tiny little jewelery box in his hand. Specifically a tiny little ring box in his hand.

*Ohhhhh*

Nini looked up at him slowly, more shy with him than he had been in years...maybe decades, "I didn't really know how to do this part." Nini explained, "You did the whole personalized dance thing but giant sweeping gestures are more your thing. So I got to thinking about what my thing is with us...and I guess my thing is feelings. Maybe... And Minnie I knew we would get here eventually. That one day it would be you with a ring box... and probably a whole opera ballet written just for me." They both laughed at the idea. Taemin made a mental note to write him an opera ballet. He had a reputation to uphold... and his Nini deserved everything he could give.

"I also know that a lot of people interpret my being quiet outside of very specific safe places, as my being passive, a pretty little pet you keep around for the giggles....and I know sometimes though you don't like bothering me with it, that it worries you that there might be a grain of truth in that." 

"Minnie when we are 80 I want you to know in every beautiful cell of your body that this is the only place I have ever wanted to be. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to question that I wanted to be exactly here for always."

"Nothing about you has ever been about settling or ease for me Min. I have been choosing you since I've been drawing breath and I will continue to do so long after the sun grows cold and dry, or at least for as long as you will have me... so .............................................................Lee Taemin will you marry me?" 

"But we can't" Taemin wasn't even sure why he said that. Yes. He meant yes. Please Yes. God yes. 

Nini was unperturbed, he almost always understood  
Taemin's waxing and waning, "Minnie, love, sincerely, like Chanyeol would say, fuck the government. You and I, we belong to each other, with each other, nobody can change that" Nini popped open the little case so he could see the ring inside. 

It was beautiful, white gold, understated. Inside was a tiny inscription: 'My Pretty Boy. Always You'

It was Perfect. "Yes...l..." Taemin tried not to cry. To many cataclysmic emotions fought for acknowledgment in his chest. It was a little hard to breathe, his mental wheels spinning despite himself, "I thought you were mad at me. I thought that maybe you were over me. I...I realize it's ridiculous, but you have never not been a place you said you would be. I kinda freaked out." Taemin pushed him, a gentle pouty gesture. He dangled from his Nini for once, knees weak and overwhelmed. Nini easily picked him up and carried him over to the couch. 

"I know Min, Chanyeol hyung was frantically texting me the whole time you were talking to him. I was supposed to be done picking it up long before you got home. I'm really sorry I scared you... I brought apology snacks." Nini pointed to the kitchen island which was indeed somehow full of all of Taemin's favorites. 

"How did you even get all that food?" Taemin stayed curled up with his Nini but peeked periodically at all the yummy foods. 

"I have a lot of friends, that really love both of us, want to see us happy, are possibly slightly afraid of what might happen if you were left unhappy for to long, and drive very very fast." Jongin ran his fingers through Taemin's hair. 

Taemin couldn't help but be amused at the idea of Seoul's entire queer street race scene leaping into action to get him chocolate bars and pancakes. That was the power of his Nini though. He was worth an infinity of great lengths and impossibilities met. Everyone knew that... everyone including one Park Chanyeol actually.

"I knew Chanyeol knew something. He was being so suspicious." Taemin grumped into Nini's chest. 

They sat together for awhile, just being close."I think, I'm still a little mad" Taemin said eventually. 

Jongin kissed his face, each individual knuckle, the warm secret softness of his palms, "I know"

Taemin sat up abruptly, swatting Jongin, "See if I rescue you from awkward conversations for a month. A year!" 

"Ok, as long as you marry me. I can deal with the rest. You're worth talking to people. You're worth talking to strangers." 

Taemin stopped swatting Jongin, "Whaaaa really?", He collapsed on Jongin's stomach, snuggling, "I think you are forgiven then...but if you ever tell anyone I cried when you proposed...I will burn them to the ground." 

Jongin just laughed, rubbing soothing circles into his back, "It's ok Min, they would never believe it anyway." 

"Chanyeol will know" 

Jongin interrupted him laughing, "Pfft Minnie, Yeol hyung is such a romantic. He cried when I asked him for help with this. I heard something about fairy tale romance under all the snot." 

"Oh hey wait," that reminded Taemin of something, "speaking of the big goof, and our fairy tale romance, he told me that the only reason you nailed your try out was because of me???" 

"Ughhh" Nini sighed, "Might I remind you we were fourteen. But I'm sure he still made a bigger deal out of it than it was. I was incredibly indecisive about it, which choice to make. I couldn't really conceptualize what the choices would mean to me in the long run. The offer on the table to go the Idol route was a console. The choice between a console and you? No contest." 

Taemin lay there reflecting on such a small thing impacting their lives so much. "Ni you are still the brave one. But I'm so lucky and happy to have had the opportunity to be a part of you for so long. To think people think you are the soft vulnerable one," he laughed wetly, "...now there better be some chocolate in the sorry-I-was-late-babe pile."

Jongin nipped Taemin's wrist playful, loving "Well what they don't know won't hurt them...and you act as if I would have the audacity to come home at all if I was late, without chocolate."

Jongin watched his love, his husband, root through the pile of his favorite snacks excited and content. He bounced on the balls of his feet, showed each snack to Nini as if he had not been the person to tell everyone what to get. He decided on chocolate of course and lobbed half of it to Nini. It floated across the room in a graceful arc and landed squarely in his palms.

Forever had the nicest ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep telling myself I will only update one chapter a day and then update a second because "it's my favorite chapter" 
> 
> I don't know, eventually at this rate I'm gonna run out of prewritten chapters but I'm having to much fun to stop 
> 
> There is at least one more installment in Nini and Minnie's story after that maybe I'll expand on the boyfriend pile™ .
> 
> ..or things not shippy at all, snapshots of Baekhyun becoming part of the family, fem boy bonding hours, a couple flashbacks to when the Big three were just kids on the block, before life got complicated. 
> 
> Is there a relationship or situation in the main story arc you'd like to see me expand on? I'm happy to satiate any curiosities
> 
> As always thank you for reading. I'm having so much fun. I hope you are as well. :)


End file.
